


Rest Spot

by Punktchen



Category: Marvel
Genre: Beach Sex, M/M, Massage, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punktchen/pseuds/Punktchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what your problem is, Nate?" Wade told him. "You don't know how to <i>unwind</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rest Spot

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Cable and Deadpool kink meme:
> 
> http://spam-monster.livejournal.com/1615.html?thread=13838671#t13838671

Nathan Summers is a man of action. He thinks it's obvious in everything he does, really. No sooner than he had found himself back in the 21st century not too long ago did he engage some of the time's most notable heroes in battle, and after that affair had ended, he requested his own small team to oversee on Utopia. When he wasn't involved in some battle, he was training for one, or talking about one, or thinking about one.   
  
"You know what your problem is, Nate?" Wade told him. "You don't know how to  _unwind_."  
  
And there was Deadpool.   
  
The first time he invited Wade to his current residing place he found out he was unofficially banned from the island-nation. It happened, as he was told, after an incident involving Norman Osborne and the international media (and, Neena added, a pool full of pancakes and a harmful misuse of a chicken- on neither was she willing to divulge).It took a bit of convincing, and gentle tugging on his father's guilt strings, to allow Wade to come over (only for short visits, he promised), and ever since then he had sent Wade on small missions all around the world. None of them were very urgent, but Nathan knew how out of hand a lonely and bored Deadpool can get.   
  
"Really? And what do you suggest I do about it?"  
  
They were walking along the shoreline of the island, as Wade came for his biweekly report. He never said as much, but Nathan suspected Wade was thankful for the work he was given. He didn't press it, though, because he didn't want to hurt Wade's pride, and he didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time he hurt Wade's pride. They were doing too well for that.  
  
"Take a day off," Wade said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You haven't done that since Liefeld stopped drawing you! Get out of this crummy rock for a while; maybe see that masseur you had back on Utopia again. The good one, you know, with the really nice..."  
  
"Hands?"  
  
"I was going to say 'cleavage', but whatever floats your boat, buddy."  
  
Nathan shook his head. "I don't have time for this."  
  
"Oh, but you have time for  _this_?" Wade spread his arms, referring to their quiet, grim environment.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"Then maybe I could give you a massage!"  
  
Wade seemed to regret the words as soon as they came out of his mouth, which wasn't a very unusual occurrence. But he also seemed genuine enough... and Nathan found himself considering it.  
  
"Okay," he decided.  
  
For a moment, Wade looked stumped.  
  
"Okay?"  
  
"Okay."

"...okay, then." Stumped, but not for long. "Let me see..." Wade began rifling through his assortment of pouches before coming up with a small plastic bottle. "Here it is! You can get comfy now."  
  
"Do you always carry suntan lotion on you?"  
  
"Oh, and you don't?"  
  
Nathan chose not to dignify that statement with a response as he took off his shirt and lay down on his stomach. The ground was a bit cold and hard, but he'd slept on worse.  
  
The first touches on his back were not exactly gentle, but they were gentler than he expected. And skilled, too. Wade's hands glided over his skin, up and down his back, pressing and smoothing out just the outer tissue of his muscles. He could feel every bump and ridge on Wade's hands, as he removed his gloves, and those were surprisingly helpful in easing his aches. Wade's touches became firmer, harder, as he continued, but not painfully so. Nathan found that he was enjoying this, as Wade was releasing him of stress and pain he had pushed to the back of his mind, in light of more urgent things to dwell on.  
  
Wade was chattering away while working, as it was his staple move. Nathan will not tell him this, but he always admired the way he could focus on doing two things at the same time and not lose a beat in any of his actions. He had fought alongside many men, and the definitive most of them could never master that. Right now Wade was telling him how he'd learned this "special technique" at a small parlor in Bangkok (among other things, which he probably shouldn't talk about, but will do so anyway) and about that Sue Ling, a young lady who turned out to be neither this or that, and his voice, coupled with the massage, only had a soothing, relaxing affect on Nathan's mind. He liked that constant, low tuned chatter. It was comforting.   
Honestly, he had missed that when he was away. He had missed Wade.  _This_  Wade, not the grotesque version of what he might become in 400 years, but the guy who was still lingering on the road between right and wrong. The guy, who, he was convinced, could be set straight with a little guidance.  
  
Oh, did he miss him.  
  
"Well, that's it, big guy," Wade said, signaling him to get up with a pat on his shoulder. Nate turned his normal eye to him, regarding him silently. "Hey, if you want more you'll have to pay extra."  
  
"I'm not paying you at all."  
  
"Yeah, that's the point."  
  
Wade made a move to get up from his crouching position, but Nathan stopped him with a hand on the back of his neck. He was pulled down as Nathan pushed up. They were almost at eye level.  
  
"Er... what's up?"  
  
Wade's gloves were removed but the rest of the costume remained. There was no one around as far as he could see. They were completely alone. He knew Wade has reserves about unmasking around others, but... his fingers found the hem of the spandex around his neck.  
  
"Nate, what are you...?"  
  
In one swift motion, Nathan lifted the mask off Wade's face, and captured his lips in his own.  
  
For a brief moment, they did not move. It was just the warm pressure of one pair of lips against another. Wade was, most likely, surprised, but he did not push him away, which Nathan took as a good sign as he did began to move up, leaning in more firmly and placing his hands on the sides of Wade's head, holding him.  
  
To that, Wade responded eagerly.

Their kiss deepened, their lips parted, Wade's tongue was coaxing his own to move, to enter his mouth, rubbing against it slick with saliva and soft. The feeling was pleasant, the texture was interesting, and the taste unique and all-Wade. His hand was trailing lower on the costume-covered torso. They did not have the time to do it properly- maybe later, maybe never. But right now they'd have to settle for less. His hand arrived at Wade's crotch, where- although covered by the suit, and underwear, and a protective barrier- a bulge was beginning to form.   
  
He only parted from Wade long enough for him to utter "what are you d-?" before resuming their heated kiss, unzipping his fly and carefully pulling out his semi hardened cock.  
  
At the first stroke, Wade's breath hitched in his throat and his hands clung to Nathan's shoulders. It didn't take a long time to coerce him into a fully erect state, and he rather liked the way Wade's skin seemed to get warmer, and his breath became just a bit labored the more he continued to work on him, firmly pumping him, squeezing at the base and moving up, adding just a bit of a thumb movement at the tip to make Wade gasp.  
  
Wade own hand moved to his pants, which were already feeling too tight around his genitals.  
  
They worked in union, forehead against forehead, no longer kissing but mumbling and panting. Their sweat and breath mingling together, Nathan's grunts and Wade's muttered praises the only things breaking the silence around them as they brought each other to completion. Nathan came first, squeezing his eyes shut and letting a moan choke in his throat. Wade wasn't far behind him, making a strangled sound between a gasp and a moan, coating Nathan's hand with his come.  
  
They took their time to catch their breaths and tuck their privates back into place.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to have some tissues on you, would you?"  
  
\--  
  
Emma Frost was certainly  _not_  watching out of the eastern tower window at the time.   
  
"Emma?" Scott, however, was on the verge of doing just that. "Do you have any idea where Nathan might be?"  
  
"Why, yes, dear, I do," she said, warping her arms around his waist and leading him down in the opposite direction. "I believe he is in the conference room, all the way at the  _other_  side of the building."  
  
Cable will just have to thank her later for saving him this tremendous embarrassment. Preferably by endlessly praising her and telling his father how lucky he is for having such a smart, beautiful, competent woman in his life.  
  
Or by buying her something ridiculously expensive. Whichever suits his fancy.


End file.
